The leading edge of an airfoil of a gas turbine engine, whether composite or metallic, is subject to damage, such as may be caused by Foreign Object Damage (“FOD”) and erosion. Specifically, foreign material such as dust, sand, ice, water particulates, birds, and/or debris can erode and/or damage the leading edges of airfoils during impact when left unprotected. To reduce FOD and erosion on airfoils, strips (typically of titanium or nickel) are bonded to a portion of the leading edge thereby improving the strength of the leading edge while reducing the direct erosion and FOD to the airfoil at the location of the strip.
The use of these strips bonded to a portion of the leading edge has, however, resulted in the strips being subject to delamination and detachment from the airfoil during impact from foreign material resulting in Domestic Object Damage (“DOD”) downstream of the airfoil. This is of particular concern in the case of an airfoil such as an engine section stator or fan core vane located in the front bearing housing wherein delamination of a large portion or the whole strip could cause significant DOD to the core compressor of the gas turbine.